The following relates generally to techniques for detecting information about a light fixture in an indoor environment. A mobile device may use the detected information about the light fixture to estimate the position of the mobile device. Accurate estimation of the position of a mobile device in an indoor environment can be useful in a number of applications, such as navigating mobile phone users in office/commercial environments, enabling customers to find items in a supermarket or retail outlet, coupon issuance and redemption, customer service and accountability, etc.
Achieving precise position estimates can be a challenging task. Indoor positioning is typically achieved using radio frequency (RF) signals received from Wi-Fi access points (or similar means). However, this technique requires mobile devices to learn RF signal propagation parameters, which presents a significant technical challenge for achieving high precision (<1 meter) position accuracy.